HOW WILL ATOBE KEIGO FALL IN LOVE
by President-of-FFN
Summary: How indeed will a narcissist fall in love? What will make a selfish person selfless?


How will Atobe Keigo fall in love?

CHAPTER 1

Hyotei Gakuen was as usual calm and peaceful. The school ground holds the best facilities and amenities, the students were as usual refined in their movements and were very sophisticated.

Suge Suge. Suge. Suge! Dice was wide eyed when she got off her white limousine, she was ecstatic in going to her new school. (*Suge= great in Japanese)

Dice-sama! The lady butler yelled at her white-haired master. Dice started to jump on all sides of the school, trying to check things out but never leaving the sight of the old woman.

Demo Oba-san, I never thought that Hyotei Gakuen would be THIIIIS BIIIG! Now I m really excited. The old woman chuckled at her young master s excitement. Now now, a student will come and tour you around in just a minute. You should behave yourself young master.

Hai. Oba san! She bowed and then looked around, now quietly assessing the surroundings when she saw a scary looking student approaching them. He looks respectable and cool.

Ohayoo. Atashi wa Shishido desu. Hajimemashite. I m going to tour you around campus as your Senior. Our class President got sick and she was supposed to be the one in charge of the new student and as the vice President, I got to replace her.

Dice bowed, H Hai! Atashi wa, Yuki Dice desu! Hajimemashite. Arigatou for your time.

The old woman smiled and said, Well now Shishido, I m going to leave everything to you, please take care of our Yuki-sama.

Shishido smiled politely, Hai. Dice stared at the man with admiration, he was so sophisticated and polite, such a gentleman she went to the right school. She ll be meeting so many people here.

A See you later Oba-san. She waved goodbye at the old lady as the limousine went off."

Shishido then faced her, Now let s go. He walked ahead of her and she caught up with him.

Here you can see the field where club activities are being held. The soccer and the football team own this area. Dice feasted her eyes on the soccer field and football field, it was so big and it looked like it was glistening... in her imagination though!

They stopped so Dice could examine the surroundings, while in awe Shishido spoke, So your father owns the Yuki Corporation right? I heard your family also bought Gotei Gakuen, you used to go there right?

Shishido senpai knows a lot! she smiled at him as they continued walking. It was morning and a lot of clubs were doing their morning practice. I transferred school because of that reason. I don t want to go to a school which my family own. That would be boring right?

I guess.

Mou ii I just don t want any more special treatments. They re treating me at a fairly special way before we bought the school, so it wouldn t be fun if I go there and have everybody kissing my feet right? Not that I don t want the attention, but it s just that I didn t earn the attention myself, they re respecting the name of my family that s all. Where are w going next Shishido senpai?

Shishido just smiled half heartedly, he somehow knew what she means, he knows another person exactly like her.

ATOBE!

Ootori called onto Atobe who was sitting under a willow tree with two of his maids serving him juice. Shishido won t be able to join the practice this morning. He s touring a new freshman student.

It s okay. He ll just have to train twice as hard after school. Right Kabaji.

Wus. The giant behind him said.

"Ootori, have the members run 10 more laps after this one."

"But you just had them run 50 laps!"

"Well... my eyes arent tired yet.."

The campus is really huge Shishido Senpai! You would need a car to reach the Senior s building! Suge! Senpai, we ve been touring the whole morning but I haven t heard you mention any club that you re in.

Ore? I m in the tennis club.

Tennis club? Hontou! Suge! Then where is the tennis court? She said and Shishido smiled to himself. We have our own area. Due to strong family connections and the prestige that the club has brought into this school, the tennis club got their own area in the campus, it has the biggest area and not just anyone can enter it.

REALLY! That is so cool! A very special club that is only for its members... ONLY! Then, can I see it?

You can only enter if you re a member or you ll have a match, but you really need to be good in order to have a match with a regular.

Are you regular then? Shishido nodded, Then let s have a match! I was a regular player in our school and I beat 'em all! Yeah!" Dice screamed frantically.

Shishido smiled at how energetic the kid was.

-end-

how will Atobe, vain and a narcicisst fall in love?

be awed by my prowess! 


End file.
